Juste une fois
by Jacks Zabu
Summary: Köinzell doit quitter le groupe, laissant les autres derrière lui. Mais Vido semble se rappeler au bon moment qu'il doitse faire pardonner. C'est l'occasion pour Vido de se déclarer. OS dédié en priorité à Nyx, ainsi qu'à la Congrégation ;


Un one-shot dédié à Nyx The Coyote Kit, qui connait Ubel Blätt (l'une des rares personnes à connaître, semble-t-il x)). Alors voilà Nyx, ton couple favori est mis en scène, comme tu le souhaitais !

Attention : spoiler du volume 4 !

**Juste une fois**

La nuit venait de tomber sur la forêt où Köinzell et son groupe venait d'arriver. Tout le monde profitait d'un repos bien mérité après le combat conte le comte Schtemwölech.

Pourtant, celui qui avait le plus besoin de repos profitait à cet instant du silence de la nuit. Bien qu'encore faible, Köinzell ne voulait en aucun cas rater le spectacle que lui offrait cette nuit, dont la pleine lune tenait le rôle principal.

Köinzell profitait pleinement de ce moment durant lequel il pouvait reprendre plus rapidement ses forces. Mais il affrontait également ses souvenirs… où plutôt, les souvenirs d'Ascheriit.

Chaque bataille mettait ses souvenirs douloureux en avant. Il n'avait pas honte de pleurer devant les autres dans ces moments-là, loin de là. Mais il préférait de beaucoup la solitude.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'un autre que lui était encore éveillé. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, à l'œil gauche protégé par un cache.

Vido était lui aussi sortit de la grotte que le groupe avait temporairement élu pour domicile. Il avait veillé sur la princesse Shahren toute la soirée, même durant son sommeil. Il avait lui aussi besoin de profiter de la beauté que présentait la lune.

Il s'arrêta en apercevant à travers les arbres la longue chevelure détachée, d'un blond délavé particulier.

En cet instant, Köinzell, bien que de dos, était d'une beauté poignant aux yeux de Vido. Malheureusement, cette beauté semblait éternellement liée à la mélancolie.

Il voulut tout de même rejoindre le semi-elfe. Il se dirigea alors vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

En entendant le bruit des vêtements froissés et de feuilles mortes écrasées, Köinzell eut un sursaut. Il se tourna vivement sur le côté, prêt à se relever pour affronter un ennemi quelconque. Il se calma aussitôt en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'un de ses compagnons de voyage.

-Vido… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je prends l'air, comme toi… Pourquoi, j'ai besoin de ton autorisation ? railla-t-il.

-Tu me déranges.

-… J'avais bien raison quand je disais que tu es un gamin ingrat…

Il détacha son regard de Köinzell. Il put alors se rendre compte qu'ils se trouvaient à un endroit spécifique à partir duquel on pouvait admirait le cimetière où étaient enterrés les anciens partenaires de Köinzell.

-Oh… Je vois…

Le silence s'installa, avant que Vido ne le brise à nouveau.

-Tu es sûr de vraiment vouloir laisser les filles seules ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si elles restent avec moi, elles auront des problèmes. A l'inverse, j'aurais des problèmes si je reste avec elles…

-Sympa…

-Mais vrai.

-Remarque, je ne peux pas te blâmer… Je pars demain moi aussi.

Köinzell le dévisagea, étonné.

-Tu pars ?

-Oui. Je dois raccompagner Shahren, mon devoir est de la protéger.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Mais ça m'embête un peu de vous laisser.

-Pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas ton but de retrouver la princesse Shahren afin de la ramener dans son pays ? De plus, tu vas également pouvoir ramener Ato. Tout leur peuple doit croire à sa mort.

-C'est vrai… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je dis ça.

- ?

Vido s'arrêta, laissant encore une fois la place au silence. Le semi-elfe n'insista pas. Cependant, il se souvint de quelque chose qui lui semblait essentiel.

-Mais dis-moi… Tu pars, mais tu oublies le mauvais coup que tu m'as fait.

-Tu parles de la fois où je t'ai laissé avec Altea ?

-Evidemment… Tu as osé me vendre sans me dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Le plus grand se mit à rire.

-Si je te l'avais dit, tu n'aurais jamais accepté.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Crois bien que si j'avais su que j'allais regretter, jamais je ne t'aurais envoyé vers elle.

Köinzell reporta son attention sur son voisin. Celui-ci le contemplait avec intensité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-En y repensant, je me rends compte que je suis jaloux d'Altea.

-De quoi ?

Köinzell ne comprenait pas ce que disait Vido. Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Vido… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je dis tout simplement que je suis jaloux d'Altea, avec qui tu as eu des rapports plus qu'amicaux certaines fois.

-Mais que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Il se retrouva couché par terre, Vido penché sur lui. Celui-ci le contemplait jusqu'à en perdre son souffle.

Vido s'allongea complètement sur le plus petit et calla son visage au creux de son cou pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

-Je t'aime, Köinzell… Il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre… murmura-t-il.

Köinzell se figea. Pas à cause de la peur, non. Seulement, c'était la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait sa déclaration. Il avait pour habitude de se contenter d'aventures nocturnes et éphémères avec des femmes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à une relation avec un homme, et encore moins si c'est un compagnon.

-Köinzell ?

Celui-ci tourna son regard vers celui de son interlocuteur.

En cet instant, l'échange des regards était important. Vido ne lâchait pas Köinzell des yeux, tandis que Köinzell semblait chercher toute forme de plaisanterie dans les yeux de Vido.

Dès qu'il comprit que le brun était sérieux, il se perdit aussitôt dans ce regard dans ce regard traduisant l'honnêteté.

Vido sentit alors une main agripper sa nuque et l'aider à joindre ses lèvres à celle de son amour dévoilé. Ce doux contact le surpris quelque peu. Il s'était plus attendu à un rejet il accepta donc ce baiser avec bonheur. Il arrêta cependant ce court instant de plaisir et observa son compagnon.

-Köinzell…

Son souffle ne fit que mettre le désir de l'interpellé en éveil, pendant que le sien franchissait les barrières qui lui avait permise de le refouler au plus profond qu'il le pouvait. Il s'empara à son tour des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, qui accepta l'entrée d'une langue intruse.

Köinzell s'obligea à ne plus penser et à profiter de l'instant présent. Il voulait oublier les derniers évènements ainsi que les anciens souvenirs. Il se concentra sur le baiser actuel, et posa ses mains dans le dos de l'autre.

Son souffle s'accéléra quand il sentit une main son haut pour caresser son torse et son ventre.

-Hn !... Vido…

-Köinzell… s'il-te-plaît… répondit le brun dans un nouveau souffle chaud au niveau du cou qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner l'interpellé.

Mais le frisson de plaisir fut remplacé par un autre, de nature différente. Il venait de légèrement bouger sous Vido, et son bassin quelque peu échauffé par le plaisir rencontra une partie du corps de ce dernier, éprouvée par une envie de plus en plus forte.

Dès lors, il ne bougea plus. Vido sentit sa gêne mais continua ses caresses afin de le détendre. Pour lui, c'était l'occasion de montrer son amour pour le semi-elfe. Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, sans pour autant le brusquer. Il ralentit ses caresses et se mit à embrasser son prisonnier dans la nuque.

Köinzell voulut s'écarter. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, mais son esprit semblait en désaccord avec son corps. Il ne pouvait résister aux caresses et aux lèvres qui le torturaient de plus en plus vers son ventre.

Il réalisa qu'il refusait de poursuivre alors que c'est lui qui avait donné le feu vert, en embrassant Vido.

_« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai embrassé, aussi ? J'ai pourtant eu une obligation avec Altea la première fois. Alors pourquoi je me suis embarqué directement, avec lui ? »_

Vido s'aperçut que Köinzell semblait en pleine réflexion. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime… répéta-t-il, toujours à travers un souffle.

A nouveau, Köinzell fut terrassé. Il se sentait soumis face à celui qu'il pouvait désormais qualifier comme son amant, mais refusait de l'admettre. Cependant, il ne pouvait que se laisser faire, incapable de vaincre le plaisir qui s'installait.

Vido profita du relâchement du corps en dessous du sien et accentua encore ses caresses et ses baisers. Il se mit à jouer de sa langue sur les tétons, pendant que ses mains s'occupaient de descendre lentement ce qui servait de pantalon au semi-elfe.

Docilement, ce dernier leva les hanches afin d'aider le désireux et le délesta au passage de ses vêtements par des gestes bien plus impatients que ceux de l'autre.

Une fois complètements nus, les langues et les mains de chacun continuèrent de s'amuser sur le corps de l'autre. L'une des mains de Vido passa dans le dos de Köinzell et descendit dans le creux des reins, puis, après une courte pause, descendit encore un peu plus bas.

Köinzell se tendit, et fit comprendre à son partenaire sa situation dans un gémissement. Bien que sa position soit particulière pour lui, il ne voulait pas ralentir la cadence, ce qu'il fit également comprendre à Vido par un déhanchement.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Vido se positionna face au bassin du plus petit. Cette situation étant nouvelle pour lui aussi, il commença à embrasser la zone du bas ventre, tout en caressant les fesses.

Köinzell ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration. Il voulait plus, même s'il était celui qui allait subir les assauts… Il ressentit une chaleur se répandre en lui dès que Vido se décida à effleurer son sexe, avant de le prendre plus fermement en main. Dans un même temps, son autre main se dirigea vers la bouche de Köinzell.

Celui-ci comprit et accueilli les doigts qui se présentaient à lui. Il les garda un peu, juste le temps de suffisamment les lubrifier, avant que le brun ne les enlève pour les remettre à leur précédente place, introduisant cette fois un doigt en Köinzell.

Le semi-elfe eut un sursaut. Vido de son côté prit son courage à deux mains… en prenant le sexe dressé en bouche. Il voulait détendre le plus petit.

Mal à l'aise, il effectua tout d'abord de lents vas-et-viens. Il se laissa bercer par les soupirs de Köinzell pour rythmer son mouvement buccal. Puis il fit le même mouvement à l'intérieur du corps chaud, qui appréciait de plus en plus ses aller-retour sur et en lui, pendant que son autre main s'affairait sur son propre sexe.

Un second doigt rejoint le premier surprenant à nouveau leur hôte qui voulut agripper les feuilles jonchant le sol. En contrepartie, le brun accéléra de plus en plus le mouvement avec sa bouche. Mais n'y tenant plus, il s'éloigna, laissant Köinzell sur son dernier soupir, pour écarter doucement ses jambes et coller leurs bassins.

Ce frottement des deux sexes attisa leur envie au maximum, et Vido se plaça conter l'entrée du semi-elfe.

Il le pénétra doucement, en prenant le temps, afin que ce moment soit le plus agréable possible pour les deux.

Köinzell ferma les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur nouvelle. Malgré la douceur de Vido, il eut tout de même le souffle coupé, mais tenta de se calmer au plus vite.

Après un court instant d'immobilité, Vido ne put attendre. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure dès qu'il entama sa danse corporelle en celui qui l'attirait depuis quelques temps déjà.

Les soupirs de Köinzell se transformèrent peu à peu en gémissements explicites, rejoints par ceux de son partenaire.

Tous deux étaient à présent transportés par le flot de plaisir qui les submergeait. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, leurs corps bougèrent de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse traduisant leur état de transe.

Köinzell se tendit brusquement alors que Vido passait encore à une vitesse supérieure, et enserra le dos de ce dernier autant qu'il le put avant d'atteindre l'orgasme.

Le plus grand malmena le corps de l'autre quelques secondes encore avant de se libérer à son tour à l'intérieur de celui qu'il aimait et de se rallonger sur lui.

Aucun des deux ne bougeait, trop épuisés. Puis Vido se redressa pour observer le semi-elfe encore en sueur et embrasser son front.

-Je t'aime Köinzell…

-Ça va, j'ai compris ! rétorqua ce dernier.

Le brun ne s'était nullement attendu à cette réponse. Il éclata de rire quand il croisa le visage du semi-elfe qui affichait une évidence totale liée à sa réponse.

-J'espère avoir un peu payé ma dette, reprit-il tendrement.

Pour toute réponse, Köinzell ferma les yeux et le serra contre lui. Epuisés par leur désir assouvi, ils s'endormirent assez vite.

Le lendemain matin, Köinzell était déjà parti. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de leur campement mais ne pouvait faire demi-tour. Cependant, il tomba à nouveau sur Vido, en compagnie de Shahren, sur un loup ailé, avant d'être finalement rejoint par celles qu'il voulait laisser derrière lui.

Il se vit donc obliger de continuer la route avec ces êtres vulnérables qu'il se devait de protéger. Toutefois, son esprit semblait plus concentré sur autre chose que ce détail. En effet, il ne cessait de se remémorer les derniers mots de Vido avant son départ, pleins de sous-entendus.

_« Merci pour tout… Köinzell ! »_

_« J'aurais voulu t'accompagner… Mais mon devoir est de protéger la personne que je sers. »_

_« Mais un jour, à ma façon… J'ai l'intention de m'acquitter de ma dette envers toi… »_

FINITO

Ça y est !

Bon certes, j'ai mis du temps pour un truc aussi simple… Mais chose promise, chose due !

Désolé pour l'attente, Nyx, un mal de dos à eu raison de moi. Mais j'ai fait un level up ! Et du coup…

J'AI FINI ! : 3 (oui, oui je vais me calmer, vous inquiétez pas… faut juste attendre un certain délai)

Petite annonce pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser (vous cachez pas, je sais que vous êtes dans le coin) : je compte écrire un yuri avec des personnages de cette série… je sais que l'idée peut sembler spéciale, quand on connait les personnages féminins, mais on verra bien.

Bien, maintenant, à toit de jouer, Nyx ! ) Et merci aussi aux autres qui ont lu aussi !


End file.
